


The Other Side: Part Sixteen

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Makeup Sex, Sweet/Hot, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vaginismus, vulvodynia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Dean returns just when Carrie had lost hope.Thank you to all my readers following me this far! :)





	The Other Side: Part Sixteen

Carrie's cell phone rang and she squinted in the darkness to read the letters, still half asleep. She picked it up. Her heart flipped when she saw the name. She pressed the call button.  

"Dean?" 

 

"Hey, sweetheart." Came the familiar, sweet timbre of his voice with the hint of a blue collar accent.

 

It sent a shiver through her. 

 

"Hi." She said back, brushing her hair out of her eyes and fighting a wave of emotion. 

 

"Miss me?" He asked coyly. 

 

She swallowed hard, almost tearful at hearing from him. It had been a few weeks. Just long enough for her to mourn and resign herself to the knowledge she'd ruined her chances with him. "I always miss you."  

 

"Mmmm." He said, his voice like honey and whiskey. "You miss me in a 'when I think about you I touch myself' way?" 

 

_More like a when I think about you I cry myself to sleep way,_ she thought. "A lady never tells." 

 

"She doesn't?"

 

"No."

 

"Good thing you're a bad girl then."

 

A smile tugged the corner of her mouth. "Are you calling me because you need someone to talk dirty to you while you jerk off?" She asked. 

 

"No."

 

She turned on the lamp light on the night stand and escaped from under the covers. She stood up, the rug was soft under her bare feet. 

 

"Mmmm. I like that sleep shirt." He purred.

 

Carrie furrowed her brow and looked down at her oversized boatneck pajama shirt . "What?"

 

"You heard me." 

 

She looked around and stepped away from the bed.

 

"Dean?" Her heart was pounding. "Are you _here?"_

 

 She glanced out the window and didn't see anything. Carrie's heart flipped.

 

"Check the door."

 

She jogged to the front door and opened it, still holding her cell to her ear.

 

There he was. Gorgeous as ever, if a little damp from the drizzly night. He cocked his head and gave her a smile then snapped his phone closed. 

Carrie dropped her own phone  to the rug and launched at him. She threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug, squeezing tight. He rocked her for a minute and then scooped her up into a bridal carry. She laughed as he shouldered his way in the door and closed it with his foot. 

 

Dean paused to scan the room, no doubt realizing he hadn't been in her apartment before and didn't know where any thing was. 

 

"Where's the bed room?" He asked.

 

"Down the hall to the right. Aren't I a little heavy for you?" She asked, feeling awkward.

 

Dean snorted, his boots loud on the wooden floorboards as he walked. "What, all 90 pounds of you?"

 

"I'm 130." 

 

"Yeah you're crushing." He joked, rounding into the bed room and flopping her backwards on top of the comforter. 

 

She landed on her back with a giggle. He was wearing an army green cargo jacket that brought out his eyes in ways she'd never seen before and a pair of boot cut jeans. His normally spiked hair was dark with moisture, the mist beaded on the rough cotton of the jacket. 

 

He leaned over her and captured her mouth in a kiss. She hummed and twined her hand in the damp hair.

 

He smelled like alcohol and a faint bit of cigarette like he'd been in a bar recently. 

 

Dean pushed his tongue into her mouth and she surrendered to it, feeling his body pressing hers down into the mattress. He broke away and she lay looking up at him. 

 

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still a bit stunned by his appearance at the door. This made it the first time she'd ever been with him outside of their cabin.

 

"Bedding my woman." He said darkly. Dean ran his hand up the outside of her bare thigh and under her sleep shirt to the cotton panties. 

 

Her belly tensed a little. 

 

He seemed to feel her hesitancy. "Not gonna hurt you, sweetheart." He whispered. He kissed her brow. "I'm gonna be real gentle and patient. We're gonna make sure it doesn't hurt at all."

 

She opened her eyes and stared at the long tendons in his neck as he swallowed. 

 

"Where have you been?" she asked. 

 

"Save the small talk for later. Let me make love to you."

 

"Dean, I don't know..."

 

"We'll go as far as you want to. That's all. We're not gonna let some freaking muscle spasm ruin this." He was calm and confident. 

 

His jacket was cool and damp under her hands. She pushed it off his shoulders and Dean let it fall to the floor. 

 

Carrie drank in the sight of his biceps as he shifted his weight onto his arms.

 

"I'm scared." She told him. 

 

"I'm gonna take care of you." He whispered. 

 

He dipped his head down to kiss her neck. She leaned back and reveled in the feel of his mouth on her. He kissed her gently. "Gonna be," he kissed, "so gentle." He kissed her again, dragged his nose up the side her her neck, his breath warm on her as he did. "Just like the first time. You tell me, baby." 

 

He put a knee on the bed and she scooted back to make room for him, settling on her pillow. He crawled up to where she was and straightened his leg and sank some of his weight on top of her. Carrie ran her fingers down his back as he started to kiss her again. He pressed his lips to hers gently, teasingly. Barely making any contact and letting her share his breath. 

 

She tried to press her lips harder against his and he pulled away, trailing soft almost there kisses on her neck and then pulling her loose boatneck sleep shirt off one shoulder and ghosting his lips over it.

 

She rose up to try to meet him and he pulled away again, his hands suddenly joining the fray. His fingers brushed up her bare thigh and under her shirt. She gasped as he trailed them up her hip and then up and down over her left breast. Carrie squirmed under him. "Dean..."

 

 "Making sure you're all warmed up." He pushed her shirt up and exposed the flat of her belly. He moved to drag his chin over it and then kiss the divot in her hip. His touch had her jumping at the unfamiliar tickle pleasure. He kissed around her navel. 

 

Carrie jumped again and whined, stretching out underneath him. He slid down farther and kissed the front of her thigh. She jerked. He slid his legs off the bed so he could kiss the inside of her knee. His lips were tender and soft and moist. He moved back up, grabbed a hold of her hips and coaxed her to turn onto her stomach with a firm motion. 

 

Carrie found herself face down on the bed with her legs a little apart and Dean's head nestled between them. She felt very vulnerable as he kissed the inside of her calf. She felt his cropped hair tickle the back of her thighs as he rubbed his cheek against the inside of them. 

 

His hands danced over her skin, fingers sliding over the back of her knee. His lips followed suit and she gasped. His tongue slid into the groove next to her tendon and slowly dragged up her leg. 

 

Carrie whimpered and bucked. His hands were on her calves spreading her open a little. She gripped the mattress, pulling one of the edges of the fitted sheet loose. 

 

Dean's hair brushed against her inside thigh again as he turned his head to kiss her other one. "Good girl." He whispered. 

 

"Oh Dean..."

 

Carrie's heart was hammering. She felt Dean move a hand up to the edge of her panties and run it along the seem, tracing her ass cheek. His touch made her buck again. She felt her vagina contract with it. The finger followed her panty line over her hip to the front of her pelvis and then back again before she felt him shift his weight and take hold of the waist band and then pull it down.  Carrie lifted herself to help him as he slid them off of her body and settled back where he had been. 

 

He gave the cheek of her ass a gentle little swat. "God you have a nice ass."

 

She whimpered again.

 

Dean gently hiked up the back of her sleep shirt. The air hit her bare skin making her shiver at the vulnerability. 

 

His lips followed where his hand had been and she gasped at the feel of their soft wetness. He trailed up and settled his mouth in her lumbar spine. 

 

She could feel how eager her body was for him. She felt very wet, her pulse throbbing between her legs. 

 

Dean kissed her spine for a moment and then he was back onto her thighs, kissing while his hands explored her. 

 

Finally, his fingers traced the edge of her vulva and she drew in a startled breath. He could feel how welcome his touch was as he circled her entrance. "You okay?"

 

 She answered by moving her hips against the mattress in an instinctual roll.  "Yes."

 

His finger slid inside her body and she inhaled sharply with the intrusion. It stung a little but she took a deep breath, willing herself to stay calm. 

 

Dean's dark voice was behind her. "Relax, sweetheart. I got you." 

 

He remained still within her for a moment and then gently moved. She felt her body clench at it and suddenly his mouth was on her thigh again. He stayed where he was patiently until he felt her muscles loosen a little and then she felt him nudge a second finger inside. That stretched painfully and she tightened involuntarily. 

 

"Okay baby." He whispered, stilling once more. "Breathe. I'm not gonna hurt you."

 

"Dean, it hurts." She replied. 

 

"Okay," he soothed, pulling his fingers out. He put his hand on her lower back, gently. "Did one hurt?"

 

"No," Carrie replied.

 

He slid a finger back inside of her. 

 

This time her body was tight enough that it was painful. He remained still until she relaxed again and then he carefully pulled out. 

 

She lay panting, a little unsure of what she should be feeling. 

 

She heard Dean unzip his pants, the clink of his belt buckle and suddenly he was covering her from behind, his pelvis pressed to her ass. 

 

His low voice was in her ear. "Shhhh."

 

"Oh god, Dean." 

 

He started to kiss her earlobe, his mouth warm and soft. His erection was between her legs and she captured it between the cushion of her thighs. It gave her a delicious shudder, wanting him inside, having him so close but not. 

 

"Not yet," he whispered and she felt his thighs close over hers as he moved to straddled her. "Stop being tense."

 

He licked her ear. She groaned grabbing the sheets again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

His penis slid out from between her legs as he shifted himself up onto his knees over her and leaned down to nuzzle her again. He brushed her hair aside and his lips touched the nape of her neck.  

"What way do you want me to do this?" He asked. 

"What ever way we can." She whispered, her face burning, her body already sweating. 

Dean shifted again and she felt him guide his penis between her legs, carefully up to her entrance. 

She was fluttering beneath him and he hadn't even begun to try to enter her. 

"Don't be scared baby." His voice was rough.

He pushed in and her body clamped up. She cried out in a harsh whimper. Dean felt the resistance and stopped. 

"Shhhhhh." He slid back out, panting himself a little. 

Suddenly he had her in a grip where he shifted his weight and rolled them both onto their sides, him behind. Carrie was surprised at the sudden movement. 

His hand went over her belly. "Shhh." He whispered again. "Let's try this angle." He grabbed one of her pillows and slid it between her knees. She settled her weight on it and he was at her entrance again. 

She felt herself tighten. Dean knew it and began to trace lazy circles over her nipple through her shirt as he waited for her to relax. "You're so gorgeous." He told her.

She arched her back against him as he teased her breast.  

"Want me to go down on you instead?" He asked. 

Carrie thought about it. "I want you inside me."

No sooner had she said it than Dean was slowly pushing into her. She gasped, feeling him stretch her out. It hurt a little but not as badly. He paused between each incremental slide farther inside. The more he filled her, the harder her heart beat. He was half inside when he hit a tight spot and paused, breathing heavily. Her heart was hammering. She pushed herself back against him gritting her teeth through the pain and Dean answered with a long slow upward movement of his hips. That was it. He was in her deeply. Her body clenched and fluttered at the warm invasion and Dean held her, still teasing at her nipple and not moving himself except for little involuntary twitches of his penis. He felt so good that way. 

Even so, there was a part of her that wanted the thrusting. 

"Move in me?" she whispered. 

He did, gentle rocking that hit a sweet spot. She whimpered, trying to rein in her vocalizations. Dean kept going in a steady, even rhythm. Gentle rocking with him so deep in her. 

He had an arm around her chest. She felt him bury his nose in the back of her head. His breaths panted against her silky hair. 

He pushed his weight onto her so that she was mostly on her stomach and she felt him move his knee to the outside to straddle her. 

He kept his sweet gentle tempo and she felt her body finally submit to him and he was able to slide in her until he was up to the hilt. That was delicious. There was something he was hitting deep within in her with each subtle sway of his hips. "Dean." 

"Carrie," he replied, picking up his rhythm a little more. The friction burned when he started to move in earnest. She braced herself against it involuntarily and Dean sensed it and slowed. "Too much baby?"

"Yes." 

"Tell me if I hurt you." He whispered.

He stayed in her deep and then slid slowly part of the way out and then slid back in with and long slow thrust. Carrie felt herself disolved under it. Her eyes rolled up into her head. "Oh god."

He did it again and she cried out. He moaned with her, clearly pleased with her noises. 

He did it again and Carrie instinctively started to shove herself back into his forward movement. He pulled out a little and picked up his pace with measured shallow thrusting. She felt tension building in both of them, Dean's hot breaths on her neck as he moved within her body. 

She fisted her hands in the sheets, Dean inside her, feeling full and good as he slid back in all the way. The pillow that had started out between her legs and had been displaced by him rolling her to her stomach and was trapped under one leg and she tried to shift to get it away. She found she couldn't move much under his weight. 

"Dean," she whispered. "The pillow."

He reached under her, pulled it out and tossed it away and she found herself completely on her stomach again, him so deep in her she could feel his balls against her.  "Oh Dean..." it was a relaxed exhale. 

She felt the gentlest kiss on the back of her neck and then he started moving again, his movements careful and controlled. She loved being taken like this but missed being able to look at his face. She could hear his struggle for breath, almost like reining back his strength was physically taxing on him. "Carrie..." he whispered. She could feel a shake go through his frame. "Can't hold out." She felt him start to slide out. 

"Stay in." She whispered. "Come on, Dean." 

He gave her a few hard thrusts that actually did hurt and then she heard a groan and felt him twitch inside of her and the sudden warmth of his release within her. 

It was almost enough to send her over the edge herself. 

Dean lay on her for a moment then rolled off of her, trembling and tired. She whimpered at the loss of him, her entire body frustrated, but his hand snaked under her nightgown and he touched her with a few solid presses of his finger against her clitoris. She came hard, whimpering his name, feeling sex-drunk on the rush of endorphins. Carrie lay spent, panting next to Dean. 

"I guess you did miss me," he said lazily.

 

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." She rolled to face him, abruptly exhausted.

 

"Of course you were gonna see me again." His eyes on her were fond. The look of tenderness undisguised.

 

 "I mean how things ended last time." She pushed his rumpled shirt open and circled his nipple with her finger.

 

Dean blinked solemnly. "I can't stop thinking about you." He responded. "It's been hard without Dad and I finish a case and all I wanna do besides drink is fuck." 

Carrie's stroking stuttered and she tried to cover her reaction because she knew damn well that meant he was with other women a lot. She knew that he had never been faithful but it hurt to think of him doing this--something so secret and intimate and private with other women. 

 

He looked at her earnestly. "But I mostly just want to be with you." 

 

She met his eyes.

 

He slid his fingers into the back of her hair. "I just wanna smell you and feel you and hear your voice." He bit his lower lip, blinked slowly, his impossibly thick lashes on display for a moment against the pale skin. "Wanna have you hold me."

 

Carrie took the cue and pulled him into a hug. Dean lowered his head against her shoulder as Carrie circled him with her arms. She put her leg over top of his torso and pulled him in close with it. Dean sighed. 

 

She could feel his body relax into her hold. He exhaled a breath of tension. 

 

She nuzzled his hair. "It's okay, baby." 

 

He lay like that until his eyes slid closed. She realized with amusement that he was about to fall asleep half-clothed again. His maroon button up had been torn half off his shoulders and his socks were on. 

 

His phone rang from his jean pocket on the floor.

 

Dean grumbled, opening his eyes with a scowl. "Oh come on, Sam." 

 

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

 

He grumpily extracted himself from her arms and half fell on his ass on the floor to get the phone. "What?" He said into in gruffly. "I told you I'm taking off for a few days. Dude. I'm in fucking NY."

 

She could vaguely hear Sam's tenor on the other end. "I just got here."

 

She could see the tension rise in his face as he spoke to his brother. 

 

"Okay fine." He hung the cell up and tossed it across the room. It bounced against the closet door and landed on the rug. 

 

She let him seethe quietly by himself for a few moments, then got out of bed and walked over to him. He had his head leaned back against the mattress his eyes closed, breathing measured breaths.

 

 

 

"Dean."

 

He winced, turned away and swallowed. As if that did anything did anything to hide the tension in his face. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

Carrie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, honey. Stop." 

 

"I just want a fucking day off." His voice was weary. 

 

"Then take one." She prompted.  

 

"I am." 

 

"Sam upset?" 

 

Dean ran a hand over his face. "He didn't know where I'd gone." 

 

Carrie's brows knitted together. "Well tell him."

 

Dean shrugged. 

 

"Speaking of," she settled next to him and adjusted her sleep shirt. "I'm gonna call in sick for my shift this morning." 

 

"Oh great." He shrugged his shoulder, trying trying to get it to crunch in place. "I'm gonna get you fired."

 

"No you won't. I have enough sick days." She smirked. "Plus it's true...gonna spend all my time in bed, right?"

 

He smirked reluctantly.

 

Dean raised a knee up and flopped himself back against the edge of the mattress, shoulders slumping a little.  

 

Definitely not his usual "I'm too sexy" subconscious pose that he had a tendency to fall into. He still looked worn. Something external was wearing him down. 

 

"Dean, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothin... Everything." 

 

Carrie wanted to push but had the feeling that it would be the wrong tactic and met with annoyance. 

 

 

"This is by far your sexiest outfit," she said with a playful nudge of her bare feet against his socks. Dean looked down and gifted her with a smile. 

 

"Just one of those things that's cute on women and really a bad look on men." He said. 

 

"I think you're cute," she told him. 

 

"That's cause you don't get laid often enough." He replied. 

 

She elbowed him. "Well whose fault is that?" She rose up on her knees, turned to face him, pulled his chin to look at her and kissed him. 

 

He went with it stiffly.

 

Dean kissed her again but he seemed distracted; there was a tension in his lips. 

 

"Hey what is it?" She asked, releasing him. 

 

He looked a little apprehensive. "Can you..." he took a deep breath, having trouble asking. 

 

"What?" Carrie smiled, amused by his shy side. 

 

"I wanna try..." he huffed a breath. "Fuck. I... will you..."

 

"Dean," she asked bemused. "My god, what do you want to do to me?" 

 

"No... to me." He took a deep breath, still looking uncomfortable. "Last time we tried..." his voice died out. "I thought about it. I wanna try again." 

"Try what again?" It took her a few moments to figure out what he was referring to. "You mean your prostate?"

 

He looked relieved that she voiced it and not him. "Yeah."

 

"Of course I can."She searched his face. "I didn't think you liked it." 

 

He shrugged. "Yeah." His gaze slid away from hers. "It was friggin weird..." he took a breath, "...but this time can you just be you? Not Nurse You. Just you. 

 

"Of course."

 

He put his head in his hands and huffed out a breath. 

 

"Hey." She crouched down. "What's wrong?" 

 

He swiped a hand over his face. "I'm sitting here half naked on your carpet asking you to shove a finger up my ass. That's what's wrong. It's so wrong I can't believe I just said it out loud." 

 

Carrie knelt down next to him. "Stop." She said gently. 

 

"Stop what?" 

 

"Being like this. Come here." She took his wrists and straddled his lap. He looked at her somberly. She cupped his face in her hands. "First of all half naked Dean is kinda my favorite Dean." 

 

He smiled reluctantly. 

 

She kissed the freckles on the bridge of his nose. "Secondly, I enjoyed doing that. I can blow your mind if you let me." 

 

He still seemed a bit shy, but he gave her a half-hearted smile. 

 

"You know how gorgeous you are like that?" Carrie asked.

 

"Like what?"

 

"Coming apart under my hands." She ran them down his biceps. 

 

He winced. "I don't come apart."

 

"Yes you do."

 

He looked like he didn't like the description. "I don't like to think of it that way." 

 

"Why not? It's sexy as hell. Don't you like it when you make me come apart under you?"

 

She saw the spark of lust in his eyes immediately. "Yeah. That's different."

 

"Why?"

 

"Cause you're a chick." He spoke it as if it were self explanatory. 

 

She slapped her forehead. "Dean."

 

"What? It's different with guys." 

 

"It is not. I..." She shoved her hips against his flaccid penis in a rocking motion until she got a groan. "Love to hear you groan and pant and cry out." 

 

His eyes rolled up to the ceiling for a minute and he put his hands on her hips to steady her. "Oh god. Baby." 

 

She stilled and kissed his cheek. "I want to do it."

 

He looked at her, startled. "Yeah?" 

 

"Let me."

 

"Later." He replied, "haven't even had time to recover from our last round."

 

"Age does that to a man."

 

He put an arm behind her head to cushion her and flipped her gently to the ground so that she was laying on the carpet under him. She squeaked with the surprise at his weight. "What did you say, bitch?" He asked playfully. 

 

She laughed. "Quit wrestling."

 

He tickled her side and she fought him. "DEAN!"

 

"Say I'm awesome." He told her.

 

"No." She tried to slide out of his grip. It was futile. Even with him being gentle and just teasing there was no way. She got her legs under her.  

 

 Carrie thrashed under him again and finally gave up, panting. 

 

 

 

He smirked, their naked legs in a tangle together, Dean radiating off a boyish energy that suited him so well. 

 

She realized it was the same youthful swagger he'd had when they'd spent that first week in her father's cabin together. His entire demeanor had been this way back then, but slowly it had become more and more weighted after his father's death. 

 

This glimpse of his charisma took her breath with his radiance. 

 

She waited until Dean was off guard and then tried to push him off, using her feet for leverage. 

 

The plan didn't work well. She barely budged him. 

 

"You're trapped." He dipped his head to nibble the side of her neck. 

 

She screeched and batted his shoulder with her hand. "Stop! That tickles."

 

"Too bad," he whispered nuzzling harder. 

 

Carrie reached down between them and gently grabbed his testicles. 

 

He brought his head up with an surprised inhale of air. 

 

She grinned. "Okay, now I have a handle on you."

 

He grinned. "You sure do. Brat."

 

She rewarded him with a gentle stroke. 

 

He closed his eyes.

 

"Do you mind my hands on you?" She asked. 

 

He opened his eyes again. "Are you kidding? I LOVE your hands on me."

 

"Good." She said, running the backs of her fingers against his testes. "Lay down and I'll give you a back rub," She suggested 

 

Dean stood up and offered her his hand. "I'm hungry first. Let's grab some food. What do ya have in here?"

 

He pulled her to his feet and went to retrieve his pants. He was so adorable rumpled and half-put together. She gave his ass a playful little spank and he snorted. "This ass is so nice."

 

She barely had time to draw away before he grabbed her and drove her playfully against the wall, nudging his hip into her. "No one comes between this man and his food. Even your spankings."

 

She laughed and leaned her head against his chest, broad and solid. "I love you," she told him.

 

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her deeply.

 

"I have a whole kitchen of stuff." She told him as she broke away.

 


End file.
